The Planner
by 24QueenMo
Summary: -"How did you find my apartment?" -"Oh yes, I have to show this to you." Chad reached inside is hoodie and pulled out her planner. During lunch Chad finds a planner belonging to a certain brunette. One-shot. Channy.


**This is a one-shot about how Chad got Sonny's address. Because what was Sonny supposed to do? Say, "Oh, here, Chad, this is my address." I think not! So it kind of sucks. But whatever. I like it anyway. There is Channy! YAY! I hope nobody is too out of character. Read and Review. Oh, one more thing. This takes place before Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chad sauntered into the commissary. Usually he made a big production, but this time it was different, he was quiet, which was nice for a change. He walked up to the counter and got his steak. And found an empty table in the corner of the room. He sat down and looked at a planner that was left at the table. He opened it up to see who owned the thing. It had to be someone who was old, because, who uses these things anymore? He wanted to say to the person: _It's the twentieth century! People use phones now_.  
He opened the book to find a name that shocked him. In clear print it said: Sonny Munroe. It also had her apartment address, her phone number, and email address.  
OMCDC! (That stands for: Oh, my Chad Dylan Cooper, by the way.) This was bigger then winning the jackpot! Thanks to Sonny for being an idiot, he found out almost everything he needed to know about her.  
He had mixed feelings about this. The first feeling was shock because he had no idea that Sonny would own such a thing. But yet, at the same time, it shouldn't really surprise him all that much. He meant, look who you were dealing with: Sonny Munroe, a small town girl from Wisconsin. His first instinct was to just give it to her. But another plan formed. He smirked deviously. It was always fun to screw around with Sonny. So, why not do it today? Chad looked at his plate. Suddenly, he didn't feel hungry anymore. He got up and left his plate at the table. Whoever worked at this crappy place could pick up his untouched food. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't pick up.  
He walked to his dressing room, flipping through the planner. He looked at every month. He noticed that sometimes there would be a week that said, _No MF this week! :) yes_!  
He knew she was just the next victim to the CDC charm, because every girl he knows falls in love with him. Even though, it hurt a little. She really hated him that much? Nah, she couldn't hate him, right? Sometime she made him think about himself. Was he really a good person? Or was he jerk? But it wasn't time to think about that. It was time to think about how he was going to mock her and taunt her. And then the idea came. This was perfect. He could go to her house (he would have to leave early, of course), and hang the planner over her pretty little head. That would send her bonkers. He laughed at the thought. She would get all red. Ah, the affect he had over her. There was only one word that could describe the feeling: Priceless.

* * *

_Almost to the door_, thought Sonny as she tried to balance her homework in one hand and her car keys in her other. As she turned the corner of the apartment complex she noticed a hooded figure in front of her door. She panicked. Who could it be? Was it some stalker like some stalker that was, quote on quote, "her biggest fan?" The possibilities were endless. But maybe he didn't see her yet. Maybe she could get to her car hind in there and call a police escort. Maybe there were two of them. Maybe one was waiting outside and the other was inside. Was her mom home yet? Oh, God. This was not good. This was not good at all.

She tried to move but her feet were planted on the ground. It was too scary to move. She watched the hooded figure move his head to the side.

"Oh, there you are. I was waiting," said the hooded man.

Sonny froze and dropped her box with a loud _thud_.

"Come on, Sonny. Don't be scared," the man coaxed softly.

"No." She shook her head. "No."

"Oh, my God!" The man walked towards Sonny.

Sonny screamed and ran away.

"Come on, Sonny. Why are you scared? It's just me."

_Yeah, that narrows it down_, she thought as she ran away.

"You know, most girls would be running towards Chad Dylan Cooper!" the voice called after her.

Wait—Chad Dylan Cooper? What the..., she thought, walking back.

"Chad? Why the heck are you doing here?" asked Sonny, watching Chad lean casually against the wall.

"The question is: What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"You don't answer a question by asking another question!"

"I'm your superior! You answer me first!"

Sonny was not in the mood for his games today.

"Fine! I'm here because this is my apartment!"

"You live in this dump?"

"It's not a dump!"

"Uh, it is."

"Whatever."

She walked up to him and picked up the box.

"I would like you to leave now," she said, seething.

"No, not yet," he said, walking back to her apartment door. Once he got there he stood in front of it. She followed him and stood across from him.

"How did you find my apartment?"

"Oh yes, I have to show this to you." Chad reached inside is hoodie and pulled out her planner.

"My planner!" she exclaimed, dropping the box and reaching for the planner.

"Uh-uh," said Chad, wagging his finger in her face, "this is my book now. I own it."

"First off, it's a planner, and second, it's mine, so give it back!"

"Nope." He held the book over her head. "Do you really think you're going to get this easily?"

"Not really, but just give it to me!" Sonny jumped up trying to reach it. Damn his tallness.

He ignored her, and started his speech. "You know, people don't use these anymore." He held up the planner, showing her the cover. "These planners went out of fashion a while a go. Like, in the nineties." He started to flip through the pages. "For a girl, you have horrible hand writing," he commented, flipping through more of the planner. Sonny stood there with her arms crossed, listening to him mock her. "Ooh, look at this. It looks like you're just another victim to the Chad Dylan Cooper charm."

"What?!" she asked.

"You have OCD."

"Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder?"

"No. No, no, Obsessive Chad Disorder. Look at how many times you mentioned my name. It even says when I'm working and when I'm not. You're such a dork, you know that?" Chad laughed.

Sonny groaned. "I hate you. You know that, right? I mean, I really, really, hate you. You stole my planner!" ranted Sonny. Chad usually liked to hear her get upset, but this time it was different. He didn't want to hear her anymore. He looked down at her, trying to see if she could get lost in his eyes. But that wasn't working. Only one thing left to do.

"You are always taking my stuff and teasing and taunting me! I can't take it anymore. I want you to stop it! For once can't you ju—"

Before Sonny could finish, Chad pressed his lips to her softly. Chad's original plan was just to be a small peck, but after he kissed her, he couldn't stop.

Sonny was enjoying the kiss even more then Chad did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Chad was first to pull back. He rested his forehead on hers, but still had a tight grip on her waist.

Sonny looked into his eyes and got lost. She could feel his breath on her face. It was intoxicating. That was her first kiss and one she was going to remember for a long time.

"I—I have to go," stammered Sonny, picking up her box.

"Yeah, yeah, me too," Chad said hurriedly. He placed the planner in the box and left.

After Sonny got inside her apartment, she leaned back and slid down the door. She sighed.

"Sonny?" her mother asked. "What's the matter with you?"

Sonny shook her head. "Nothing," she said dreamily.

"Well, for something you said that was nothing, it certainly looked like something. Because one minute I hear you yelling, the next you look like this." Connie pointed at Sonny's face. "You look like some love struck schoolgirl."

"I think I am one," Sonny whispered.

"Should I ask who this crush is?"

"No!" Sonny protested immediately. "I don't want to tell, and it's just a crush. It will end soon. Very soon." Sonny paused. "I don't think you would know him if I said his name."

"Okay. Goodnight, sweetie, I'll see you in the morning," said Connie, kissing Sonny's head softly.

* * *

The next day, Sonny had to confront Chad. He could come and think that she liked him. No, she hated him. Even though part of her did like him, it was just a little part.

She found Chad by his make-up table, reading his script. She gained her composure, and said, "Chad, I have to talk about what transpired last night."

"Okay, shoot," said Chad.

"I have no feelings whatsoever towards you at all. I just want to say that so we're on the same page."

"Yeah, I only did that to shut you up."

"Yeah, and I didn't feel that spark that girls get when they kiss the right guy." _Liar_, she thought.

"I've kissed plenty of girls, and that had to be the worst kiss ever." _Liar_, he thought

"Well, I have to go." With that, Sonny turned to go back to So Random.

"Good!"

Sonny turned around to face him, and yelled, "Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're fabulous!"

"Thanks a lot, Sonny, you ruined the best part!" Chad yelled after her.

"You're welcome!" Sonny yelled back. "And I hate you," she said to herself. "And I want to have your children," she mumbled. But the chances of her marrying Chad and having his children were the same as she starting to watch and like Mackenzie Falls. That wouldn't happen, right?

**Falling For The Falls refrence at the end. Oh, and I stole Sonny's final lines. (Can anyone guess where I stole them from?)  
Anywho...  
Now, tell me how you liked it, but no flames.  
Clue: I love it!  
Payday: It was okay  
Twister: I hate it! (Please, tell me why.)**


End file.
